


Starting Point

by Juudals



Series: Moving Forward [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, KH3 Ending spoilers, KH3 spoilers, heavily implied mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: When she climbed out of the Gummiship with Riku's help, Naminé's first urge was to take off her sandals and feel the sand beneath her feet. The smell of the sea hit her with full force and something slid down her cheek.“You're crying again,” Riku told her quietly. “Are you okay?”“Yes, I just...” Smiling weakly, Naminé wiped her hand across her cheek. “I just never thought I'd experience this myself. Seeing Destiny Islands so clearly like this.”“A lot better in real life, huh?”“It is.”





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I finished KH3, I quickly wrote down the RokuNami (and other Nams reunions) that I seriously wished we got but never did.  
> I'll be exploring some more with KH fics in the future so please look forward to them and I hope you enjoy this one for now~

“Nervous?”

“Is it that easy to tell?”

“Maybe a little.”

Naminé gave a short awkward laugh. She looked back out the window. They’ve been traveling for awhile now but the fascination at everything the passed by was still strong. Even if she’s seen different worlds through Sora’s memories, seen what it’s like to travel in the Gummiship and go from place to place, experiencing it herself was a whole new feeling. She wasn't sure how to describe what she felt but something in her leaped and made her head spin. It was an odd but exciting sensation.

When she was finally able to tear her gaze away, she looked looked down at her hands folded in her lap. “I...messed up badly. And a lot of people were affected by it. I still don’t know if I’ve made up for it all. Despite all of that though, I really want to believe that I was able to help everyone even if...I wasn’t around.”

“You were.” She looked up to see Riku smiling. He was still facing forward so she couldn't really read his expression but his tone was sincere. “I think you're underestimating everything you've done, Naminé. I don’t think any of this would have been possible without you. From repairing Sora's memories and helping Roxas to the data you put into Jiminy's journal to guide us, it helped more than you know. I understand better than anyone else what it’s like to make mistakes and trying your hardest to make up for them. So believe me when I say that no one is holding anything against you. If they were, they wouldn’t be wanting to see you so badly. It's thanks to you were able to figure out some of the things that we did.”

Naminé felt her breath catch in her throat.

She had really been able to help them. No one held her actions against her. People wanted to see her. She looked down again as her chest hurt. Her throat felt constricted now and her eyes burned as the tears quickly formed before she could stop them.

So many emotions all at once and yet she was still able to smile as a weak sob left her.

“....thank-thank you, Riku.”

She really wanted to see everyone, too.

 

* * *

 

When she climbed out of the Gummiship with Riku's help, Naminé's first urge was to take off her sandals and feel the sand beneath her feet. The smell of the sea hit her with full force and something slid down her cheek.

“You're crying again,” Riku told her quietly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just...” Smiling weakly, Naminé wiped her hand across her cheek. “I just never thought I'd experience this myself. Seeing Destiny Islands so clearly like this.”

“A lot better in real life, huh?”

“It is.” She looked around, finally noticing how small the area was. Riku noticed her confusion and laughed softly.

“I thought you might need a moment to take everything in. They're on the other side over there,” He pointed towards steps the lead to a wooden doorway. He lead the way over but kept his pace with hers. Like this, Naminé realized how much bigger he seemed.

“You grew taller,” She commented. “And you seem more...mature.”

She wasn't sure if that was the word she was looking for but it seemed accurate enough. The air around him was different now. More relaxed and soft. Like he wasn't carrying a heavy burden anymore.

“Only seems like it?” Riku laughed. He paused in front of the door to face her.

“You're happy now.”

“...I am,” Riku's look softened. “I'll be happier though once those two find their way home. I guess it's my turn to do the waiting now.”

A sharp pain hit Naminé's heart. Back in Radiant Garden, Ienzo had explained to her what happened with Kairi and Sora. She knew something felt off when she woke up but hearing about it made it so much harder. She couldn't imagine how Riku felt about all of this. She put her hand on his arm and said quietly, “They will. I believe that they'll find their way home. ”

Riku have her a grateful look. He put his hand over hers briefly before she dropped her hand back to her side.

“There's something I wanted to tell you. I...I had the chance to meet with the Replica me. He...really wanted to make sure you were able to return like this. It's because of him we were able to bring you back so soon after the battle.”

Naminé's eyes widened. So even after all this time, he...

Putting his hand on the wooden door, Riku asked, “Are you ready?”

Unable to speak, Naminé nodded.

 

Right away she was able to here laughter. Different people talking at the same time. She followed behind Riku, taking deep breaths to ease the racing in her chest. She didn't think she could ever get enough of the air here.

They stopped underneath the bridge and warmth filled her chest. She could see the group that she recognized from Twilight Town together with Donald and Goofy. She hadn't expected to see them here. Just beyond them, Mickey was with the trio of the past...a jolt of relief in her chest came as she realized the tall one was Terra.

' _he's okay..._ '

Her gaze wondered to the other group that was sitting near the water and her breath caught as eyes focused on one person in particular.

They spotted each other at the same time. She saw the way his eyes grew wide and the way his lips moved, saying something to quietly to hear. The others with him looked at him in confusion as he scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over himself as he raced over. Riku let out an amused huff as he stepped aside and started walking away.

The person stopped right in front of her, barely avoiding crashing into her and sent sand flying around their feet at the sudden movement.

“Ah, um...” he looked to one side then the other. A hand came up to the back of his head as he ran a hand through his hair. Such an achingly familiar sight brought a fondness that swelled in Naminé’s heart. It was so overwhelming she wouldn’t be surprised if she teared up again.

“Hello, Roxas.”

She held back a laugh as he gave a startled look. She wondered if he was remembering the same thing as her. That day they first met in the data world. Roxas looked at a lost for words before smiling softly.

“Ah, hi...” he chuckled awkwardly. “You're...You're really here.”

“I am,” She moved her hand to hold her arm, rocking on her feet slightly. “Is it good that I'm here?”

“Yeah, it is. It's really...” Before more could be said, he was suddenly pushed aside.

“Hey now, whats with this atmosphere? No need to act so awkward with each other.”

“Axel!” Naminé felt her smile grow. He looked well. Happier than when she last saw him. “Wait. I guess you’re Lea-“

“Nope, Axel’s good enough. Saves the confusion plus feels weird if anyone but Isa and Ven call me that anyway,” Axel waved vaguely to where his friend was standing with Riku. He looked her over and almost seemed relieved. “It’s good to see you. I’m...I’m really glad you're back.”

Naminé wasn't sure she had ever heard him sound so soft and sincere before. She wondered-hoped-that it meant he was finally at peace with himself.

“I'm glad you're back, too.”

“Thanks. I know I should probably-”

“Will you get off already!” Roxas' voice cut him off as he shoved at the arm Axel had leaning heavily on his shoulder. “I'm not your arm rest!”

“Good thing since you suck at being one.”

“Why would I even _want_ to be one?”

Naminé covered her mouth, trying to stop the giggle that was threatening to leave her lips. She was glad she could see them like this.

She gaze wondered to the side until she saw Terra watching them. Or more specifically, her. He had a curious look which she returned with a smile and a nod that he gave back before turning back to his friends. They would have their chance to talk later. She looked forward to being able to talk face to face this time.

“Um, excuse me?”

A soft voice came. It was so familiar that Naminé couldn't stop herself from gasping. Roxas and Axel cut off their bickering and almost hesitantly stepped aside. A girl stood just behind them. Short black hair and blue eyes. A black top and white skirt.

“Hey there, Naminé.”

“Xion...”

Xion was back, too. She was able to come back.

Distantly, slowly, the memories came flowing back. Memories of realizing there was a fourteenth member of Organization XIII. Of what she was unintentionally doing. Of trying to find a way to keep her from disappearing only to finally meet her and telling her that she can't save her. Of the resolve she had to face the cruel fate laid out for her.

Lost in her thoughts, Naminé suddenly found her being pulled forward. It took her longer than it should have to realize Xion was hugging her with everything she had.

“Thank you...for everything.”

“What-What do you-?”

“Even when I was erased, you kept your word and looked after Roxas. You kept him safe. And helped Axel...” her neck was feeling wet and she realized Xion was crying. “Riku...Riku told me about the journal. How you made sure Sora would know about his connections to everyone...even forgotten ones...” her voice grew quieter. “Thank you...for not letting me get left behind...”

“I didn’t...All I did was help guide...” Naminé shut her eyes tightly. She has been crying so much since she woke up that she was afraid she wouldn't have any left. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save the memory of you. I’m so sorry you were forgotten, Xion. I'm so sorry I...I couldn't do more...for you and everyone...”

Naminé knew the pain of the ones important to you forgetting everything about you. She remembered how much it hurt at Castle Oblivion when Sora chose his real memories and forgetting her. She hated herself so much for knowing she had to do it to someone else.

“Aw, you don't have to apologize, Naminé.” Naminé raised her head as another familiar voice came. Xion let go of her and stepped aside. Donald and Goofy had wondered over, smiling brightly at her.

“Donald's right. You're home so now you can just focus on the happy things and making new memories with everyone.”

“Home...” Naminé repeated in a shaky voice. The word sounded so foreign on her tongue, like it wasn't truly coming from her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Roxas. He seemed close to tears himself.

“Doesn't sound bad, huh?”

Looking at the people around her, Naminé felt so overwhelmed that she had to cover her mouth to try to force back the sob that wanted so badly to be let out.

Just barely, she managed to choke out, “I'm...I'm back...everyone...”

“Welcome home, Naminé.”

She had a home now. Because of all these people that were here for her, she finally had a home.

 

* * *

 

After the emotional reunion with everyone, Naminé was finally able to meet the others.

Aqua was very kind and gentle, talking to her in a soothing tone. She was very beautiful and radiated a powerful energy that Naminé couldn't help but be taken in by.

Ventus was almost blindingly bright and Naminé couldn't help but smile in his presence. Though similar in looks, she could tell right away the difference's between him and Roxas. Ventus's hair was a bit lighter. His face a bit rounder, his voice having more of a beat to it. His sincerity, though, deeply reminded her of Sora. It didn't surprise her that Sora was the one that was able to keep his heart safe all this time.

Terra had few words but the warmth he showed her was genuine. Even if neither of them could exactly put into words about when they first spoke to each other, an understanding was there. A gratefulness and relief that the other had returned to the people they cared most about. He did manage to thank her though. For reaching out to him and helping him stay grounded just a little longer and finding that connection to help him back.

Officially being able to meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette was interesting. She had observed them once within the data version of Twilight Town. She remembered Riku and DiZ gathering the basics of the trio before creating the alternate versions of them. Though similar, meeting their real selves in person was so different. It was awkward and she could tell they were a little unsure of her but still they welcomed her with much enthusiasm. Apparently any friend of Sora, Roxas and Kairi automatically meant they were happy to meet her.

Isa was...an experience. He was so different from how she knew him as Saïx that she couldn't take him up on his offer to keep calling him that. She had told him that it could be a fresh start for both of them. She looked forward to getting to know the real Isa from now on.

 

So many new meetings in one day. She wondered on many more will happen from now on.

 

 

* * *

 

It was just after mid-day when Naminé found a chance to quietly slip away back to the area where Riku had first brought her. Though she was grateful to be surrounded by so many people but she couldn't deny that it was a little overwhelming. She just needed a moment to herself and then she can return to the others.

She sat on the sand just out of reach from the waves. After briefly deliberation, she removed her sandals and shifted forward so the water could touch her toes. She looked at how the blue of her sandals stood out against the pale sand and then tugged at the end of her dress. She had been in so much of a rush to come here that she turned down getting new clothes right away. Maybe she should ask Xion or Axel about getting a new outfit after this.

In the meantime, Naminé closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For now, she would focus on relaxing and taking everything in.

It really was amazing here. There was a comfort in this place that calmed her heart greatly. Like her heart knew just how deeply she was tied to this place. And without meaning to, the thought of that made her think of Kairi.

Kairi.

She really wanted to see her again. Even when she was tucked away within Kairi's heart, Naminé had been able to feel Kairi's concern for her. Her wish to find a way for her to return as her own person and share her experiences with her. For Naminé to have her own experiences. Even though she knew how Naminé willingly returned to her other half without any regrets, Kairi still thought she deserved to have more.

She opened her eyes, wiping away at them quickly. She knew would be able to see her again. Both her and Sora. She knew that they were okay. She deeply believed that.

Looking for a way to distracted herself, Naminé moved the sand beside her until she was able to reach the darker parts underneath. Using a twig that had been sticking out of the sand, she started to doodle in the sand.

She was so focused on it that she failed to notice the time passing and the footsteps coming closer.

“You still like drawing, huh?”

Startled, Naminé dropped the twig and looked up to see Roxas standing nearby. He looked away for a second, then gave her an almost shy look.

“Um, is it okay to join you here?”

“It's okay.” Naminé smiled as Roxas took a place next to her.

“You were taking awhile so I just...wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I'm fine,” She reassured him. “I just needed some time.”

“I can go if you want. I don't want to interrupt if you want to be alone.”

“It's okay, really. I don't mind you being here, Roxas.”

“If you're sure...” He glanced down at the doodles on the ground between them, smiling slightly. “Enjoying the beach I take it?”

“I am. I don't think I'm used to how sand feels yet.” Naminé admitted.

“It does feel strange when you're not used to it at first,” Roxas agreed. His gaze as he looked out into the sea was a little distant. Naminé wondered if he ever came here during his time with the Organization. Or a different world that had sandy beaches like this.

She wanted to ask him but something he said made her want to tell him something about herself for once.

“I've been here once before, actually. On this island.”

Roxas gave her a surprised look. “Really? When?”

“It's where Xemnas found me. Just like how he found you in Twilight Town.” She looked down, picking up the twig she had dropped and drew a star in the sand. “While you went there, I woke up here. I...don't know if it was while this world fell to darkness or after it came back. I don't really remember that time much. The first while was a little...”

“Like being a zombie?” She glanced up as Roxas laughed. “It was the same for me, too. Axel would tell me stuff that happened during that first week or so when I was brought to the Organization but I had no idea what he was talking about. Everything from that time was like I was on autopilot or something. I just...didn't understand what was going on. Just following whatever I was told to do. It's really weird thinking back on it actually.”

“That sounds about right.” Naminé laughed quietly. She didn't have anyone to tell her about her behaviour during those first days that she was taken to Castle Oblivion. She did distantly remember overhearing some of the members mention that she was beginning to act more animated than before, but she didn't know how much time had passed. “I'm not really sure how I was since I wasn't really...with a lot of people. But that's how it felt.”

Roxas's smile softened.

“You're... doing okay now though? I...Axel and Riku said that you weren't really used to being around lots of people yet. Everyone would understand if this was a little too much right now.”

“I'm okay. It's a lot to take in but...I'm really happy. Seeing everyone fool around and have fun and talk so easily after all that's happened...it really makes me happy.”

A warmth filled her chest knowing he cared enough to check on her like this. Not that she had any reason to doubt it. Everything she had learned about Roxas said he always meant everything he said and did.

As their gazes held, Naminé was able to fully realize the difference in Roxas's now that she was able to look at him like this. He eyes seemed warmer now. Still that dark blue but now more like a bed of water in the moonlight instead of a rough and uncertain storm. His posture seemed more relaxed. Less stiff but still...awkward in a way.

He was the same but different. In a nice way.

“You really were right, you know.” he said suddenly, making Naminé tip her head to the side in confusion.

“About what?”

“We didn’t disappear. We became whole.” Looking down, Roxas put a hand over his chest. “It's different from when I returned to Sora. I still feel...some sort of connection to him, even if it's faded. I don’t think that will ever disappear because we were once such a deep part of each other. At one point, we really needed each other. But now...I feel like myself. Like I am who I’m supposed to be without something missing.”

“...I feel that, too.” Naminé looked down, finally breaking their eye contact. She drew a leaf on one of the points of the star so she could ignore the pounding in her chest. “Kairi’s presence is weak, but it's there. When I close my eyes and picture her, I know she’s okay. If she wasn’t, I think...I know the pain of it would be unbearable because just the thought of it is.”

“They'll find their way home,” Roxas looked up at the sky. “Who knows when, but they'll find they're way back. I know it.”

When he looked back at her, she was surprised as how serious he suddenly looked.

“I...I've been wanting to thank you, Naminé, but it's been a little hard. Coming up with what I want to say.”

“It feels like everyone’s been thanking me lately. It’s a little overwhelming,” Naminé admitted. “Um, why are you thanking me though?”

“For always being honest with me. Even when it hurt to hear, you told the truth and gave me the answers I wanted, even when you didn't have to,” Roxas paused and she wondered if she was only imagining the way his cheeks were turning pink. “I...I really missed being able to talk to you. Just...hearing your voice. Back then, in Twilight Town...the other Twilight Town, we weren't able to have long conversations. Just quick things here and there. But even when it seemed like things were in chaos you said we'd be able to meet again and talk about everything.”

“And we did meet again.” Naminé's smile widened. She hugged her legs and leaned her head against her knees, watching him. “We even remembered each other.”

“We did.” Roxas smiled back. “We weren't able to talk like we wanted but it's different now. We can talk as much as we want, whenever we want to.”

“We can really be together again,” Naminé said quietly. She looked at her drawing in the sand, reaching out to complete the leaf on a second point. “Whenever we want to now.”

A hand covered hers. She watched, almost in wonder, as Roxas reached over with his other hand and drew a shape much like the X on the zipper of his clothes within the star.

“Everything is on our own terms now.” Roxas squeezed her hand, his voice as quiet as her was.

“Our own terms,” She repeated. Somehow, those three words felt so liberating. She shifted her hand over so their fingers could intertwine. “I like that. I really like the sound of that.”

 

So much has happened to her. To them. To everyone on this island with them. Naminé never thought she'd have this type of freedom. To smell the sea air herself. To feel the breeze and sun on her skin because she wanted it and not because she was trying to get away from someone.

And even though she was still waiting, waiting for two people important to her to find their way back to where they belong, she wouldn't spend it in a lonely isolation anymore. She was surrounded by people she grew to care about and people that cared about her in return. People she can really start to know and grow closer with. Form her own bonds with.

She was her own person now and even though the thought of that excited her as much as it scared her, Naminé looked forward to facing whatever the future had in store.

She was ready to start her new life.

 


End file.
